The present invention relates to a dowel pin setting instrument.
In preparing a tooth-mark mold, when the tooth-mark mold is filled with primary plaster, it is generally necessary to set a dowel pin in the primary plaster forming the tooth mark mold. Various dowel pin setting instruments have been developed and put into practical use. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 50-44845 invented by the inventor of the present application. As shown in FIG. 1, the dowel pin setting instrument 1 in the patent application is provided with a support A having a rod 3 with a plurality of legs 2 at the bottom, a sleeve 6 detachably fitted into the rod 3 and a plurality of segmental spaces defined by partition plates 4 and filled with wax 5, a holder 8 for holding a bar 7 having a dowel pin fitted thereinto, and a frame B made of a wire which fixes the holder 8 and provided at one end with a handle 9 for opening and closing the holder 8 and at the other end with a post 10 planted in the wax 5 filled the segmental spaces of the sleeve 6.
The dowel pin setting instrument is advantageous in that it is possible to easily set the dowel pin at a desired location on the tooth-mark mold. However, this setting instrument still suffers from some problems. First it requires work to attach the bar with the dowel pin to the holder fixed on the frame on all such occasions. The second problem is that it is necessary to remove the post of the frame from the wax and again position the post into the wax so as to be located at a desired portion of the tooth-mark.